


One Love

by Basched



Series: Reflection [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic - Once there was a man...</p>
<p>Song: One love - Pat Benatar</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the ninth part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.

There was a man. 

It was told that he would bring about peace. He would be the king who would unite the people and bring about a new age. 

Merlin thought him to be nothing but a spoilt rich brat at first, but he soon saw what Arthur Pendragon was really like. Arthur was that man spoken of in story. 

The people loved and respected him. 

They believed in him. 

All of his knights would die for him. 

The young King of Camelot was nothing like his father.

Soon, everyone would realise this truth. 

Merlin would make sure of it.


End file.
